Life's Little Gifts
by Fighting for Words
Summary: This is the final installment of 'The More I Hate You The More I Love You'. Follow Massie and Derrick through important milestones as they live their lives. Takes place after 'Nobody But You'. Warning: You will cry and possibly laugh!


**Summary:** Massie and Derrick look back at their lives as they live through important milestones of their lives.

**Hello my lovelies! I am back! Well partly back. I have decided that I am going to do this little one-shot to explain in depth what happened to Massie and Derrick after the end of 'Nobody But You'. Warning: This is very sad. It will hopefully have you in tears. **

**Enjoy my darlings!**

**xoxo**

**Kenza**

**Life's Little Gifts**

**Derrick's POV**

_Age 27_

I dribbled the ball down the field and shot it straight into the net. I spun around and did a little dance.

" Yeah! Woohoo! Take that Cam!" I cheered. Cam rolled his eyes from his spot in the net.

" Shut it Harrington! I'm not used to being goalie. " I laughed and high fived him.

" Sure you aren't." I teased. Cam mock punched me in the face, but I ducked out of the way. The sound of my cell phone blasting out my ringtone caused me to stop mid punch. I sprinted over to the bleachers where my stuff lay. I dug through my bag anxiously until I finally grasped my Blackberry.

" Hello?" I answered. I hadn't had enough time to check the collar ID before I answered my phone. I was answered by Claire's frantic voice.

" Derrick? Uh, hi, this is Claire. Um, could you possibly get over to the hospital right now?" Claire sounded shaken and anxious. My stomach began to flip in all directions.

" Why? Whats the matter? What happened? Is Massie alright?" I began to panic.

" Well, um, er. She is sort of in labor right now." Claire said quietly.

" What?!" I yelled. Everyone jumped at my shout.

" I'll be there in five." I said. I already had my bags and was running to my black Ferrari.

" Um, Massie wants to talk to you." Claire stuttered. Massie must have snatched the phone out of her hands because I heard my beautiful wife's angry voice shouting at me.

" Derrick Harrington! If you don't get your ass over here in less than three minutes, I will slit your throat. I will cut your balls off and make you eat them! I will lock you out of the house in the freezing cold, I will never let you play soccer again. In fact, I will pop all of your soccer balls in the house, and I will throw them over your dead body!" Massie screeched at me.

I drove faster with each threat. Massie continued to threaten my manhood, life, and career the whole drive to the hospital, when I got in side, I kept telling her to stay calm until I got up to her room. I hung up when I got there. Massie was waiting angrily with her arms crossed for me on the hospital bed. Even though she was angry, and pregnant, she still looked beautiful. I instantly was by her side holding her hand. Claire was by Massie's side holding her other hand.

" You finally decided to show your face, asshole." Massie spat at me. I ignored her harsh words, and turned to the doctor.

" How far along is she?" I asked.

" It won't be too long now. I'd say about thirty more minutes." The doctor said calmly. I nodded, and turned to Claire.

" We need to call her parents, Kristen, Alicia, Dylan, and-" Claire cut me off with a wave of her hand.

" I already called them." She said.

" You are a lifesaver Claire." I sighed. Two minutes later Massie's parents, and the rest of the PC came bustling into the cramped hospital room. Griffin and Norah went to Claire's side, and stood next to Massie. Massie glared at everybody in the room.

" Why are all of you here! Its too cramped! All of you get out!" She shouted. I grabbed Massie's hand and squeezed it. Massie relaxed a little at my touch and squeezed my hand back. I was so nervous. What if the baby didn't like me? Was I ready to be a father? How would Massie hold up during the delivery? I tapped my foot anxiously. I was a bundle of nerves.

Everyone had left the room except for Claire, and Massie's mother. Massie's closed her eyes tightly and groaned as she got another contraction. Massie and I had chosen to wait to know the gender of the baby. The doctor walked into the room just then. She had her chart in hand, and was checking off things on her chart. She looked at me and nodded. Oh, god. It was time. I wrung my hands nervously together. Massie squeezed my hand again, and I kissed her.

" You will do great. I love you Massie." I whispered to her. She nodded her head and kissed me again.

" I love you too Derrick." She croaked. I could feel the tears burning behind my eyes. Massie and I were going to have a child. It really sunk in at that moment. Massie was going to be a mother, and I a father.

" Alright Mrs. Harrington. I need you to push as hard as you can." The doctor said. Massie nodded and turned to her mom and Claire anxiously. They both had tears streaming down their cheeks. Kendra Block held onto her daughters hand and whispered words of reassurance to Massie.

" On the count of three. One, two, three! Push!" The doctor yelled. Massie shrieked out in pain as she pushed with all her might. I was shaking with nervousness. Massie kept on screaming and yelling almost animalistic noises as she pushed. And just like that, a bloody, beautiful baby popped out from between her legs.

I couldn't believe that this was happening to me right now. Massie and I both cried and smiled as we watched the doctor place our new child in Massie's arms. I stared at Massie with such love I didn't recognize myself. Massie looked up at me and whispered the name of our child.

" Elizabeth Sylvia Harrington." I grinned and held my new daughter. And together, Massie, Elizabeth, and I, would be a family.

............................................................................................

**Massie's POV**

_Age 30_

I awoke to a small, warm body bouncing next to me on my king size bed. I cracked an eye open and grinned as I saw my beautiful four year old daughter. Her blonde curls bounced as she continued to jump on Derrick and my bed. Her amber eyes shone with excitement. I sat up and Lizzy jumped into my waiting arms. I kissed her forehead and hugged her.

" Good Morning sweetheart." I whispered. Lizzy cuddled to my side. Derrick stirred a little in his sleep, and turned over so he was facing Lizzy and I.

" Morning mommy." She chirped. I laughed and kissed her again. Derrick opened his eyes and stretched his arms above his head. Lizzy scrambled off of my lap and hugged her dad. Derrick smiled and laughed as Lizzy bounced on his stomach.

" Morning squirt." He mumbled, his voice thick with sleep. Lizzy giggled in her angelic voice.

" Daddy you needs to gets up its Christmas time!" Our baby stuttered. We both laughed at her incorrect grammar. Derrick turned to look at me and we kissed.

" Good morning." I mumbled against his lips. He hummed in the back of his throat as I ran my fingers through his hair. Derrick and I snuggled up to each other. Lizzy laughed and dove under the covers next to us. We both kissed her and let her in between the two of us. We sat together waking up, and snuggling.

It was Christmas, and we had decided to go to our vacation house in Aspen. I looked out the window and saw that a thick layer of white snow had covered the house. My parents and Derrick's parents were all downstairs chatting to each other. I braided Lizzy's hair as we sat in our large bed.

Finally, I got up and wrapped a warm robe over my purple silk pajamas. I slid on my fuzzy slippers, and hoisted Lizzy off the bed. Derrick threw on a long shirt and slippers. I made sure that my hair wasn't too messed up, and together the tree of us made our way downstairs. Lizzy had rested her head in the crook on my neck.

Derrick wrapped his arms around my waist. I was content with all of the people I loved the most all around me. My mother and father smiled as we made our way down the stairs. Lizzy perked up instantly when she saw her grandparents. Lizzy ran into my mothers arms and giggled.

" Grandma! Grandpa! You're here!" She yelled. I hugged my mother and father.

" Yes, darling. We got here last night while you were sleeping. And guess what we brought with us?" My dad said. Lizzy's amber eyes sparkled.

" Presents!" She shrieked. Everybody laughed. She jumped out of my mom's arms and ran over to greet Derrick's parents. For breakfast me, my mother, Derrick's mother made pancakes, sausage, bacon, and french toast. Lizzy skipped around the kitchen sniffing the food, and singing about all the presents she was going to get. My mother laughed and wrapped her arms around Lizzy, twirling her around.

" You are just like your mother! Did you know that she used to get a manikin every year for her birthday? And lets not even talk about what she got for Christmas..." My mother trailed off. I rolled my eyes, but perked up at the sound of my daughter's sweet laughter.

" Mommy buys me the best presents though! She is a fashion lady after all." Lizzy declared proudly. I laughed, and scooped her into my arms. She was definitely a Block. The two grandmother laughed. Soon all the food was ready, and we served the steaming breakfast to our rabid husbands. Lizzy ate just like her father. I rolled my eyes as she drowned her pancakes in syrup. Yup, definitely a Harrington. I grabbed the bowl of fruit and served Lizzy a few pieces of strawberry, banana, melon, and grape. Lizzy made a face and shook her head.

" Mommy I don't want any fruit." She complained. I rolled my eyes.

" Lizzy, you need some fruits and vegetables. I promise that you will like these. They are sweet like candy." I assured her. Lizzy looked at Derrick for help. I glared at him before he gave in to her. He sighed.

" Sorry squirt. Your mom says so. Besides they aren't that bad." My faithful husband said. Lizzy huffed, but ate the fruit anyway. She purposely made funny faces the whole time. After breakfast, Derrick, Lizzy, and the grandpas all went outside and played in the snow. Claire came over with Griffin, Norah, and their son Nathan. Norah, Nathan, and Griffin all went outside to play with Lizzy and Derrick. I chatted with Claire and the grandmas.

Nathan was a year younger than Lizzy, and Norah was two years older than Lizzy. The three of them were best friends. As I watched them all play in the snow, I realized that I was the luckiest woman in the world. I had an amazing husband, a beautiful daughter, a job I loved, and I felt loved.

...............................................................................................

**Derrick's POV**

_Age 45_

I waited on the couch as I listened to Lizzy and Massie thump around upstairs. I shook my head. I would never understand women. Today was the day that Lizzy would graduate from high school, and her graduation started in 45 minutes. For the last hour her and Massie had pampered each other for it. I still couldn't believe it. My daughter was going to college. It seemed like just yesterday that she was a little girl obsessed with soccer and football.

Now she was a grown woman getting ready for the real world. Lizzy was so grown up it shocked me sometimes. Just the other day me, Griffin, and Cam were reminiscing about when our daughters were younger. Now they were all leaving. Norah had graduated high school two years ago, and had gotten a scholarship to Cambridge University in England. Claire and Griffin had been hesitant to let their eldest daughter go to school across the ocean, but had eventually let her go.

Lizzy had been crushed to see her best friend go away, but the girls still kept in contact. Selena had graduated from Dartmouth five years ago, and was currently engaged and living in Chicago. And now Lizzy was going to school in Ireland at Trinity College. Massie and I had been shocked when Lizzy had told us, but had let her go. Of course she was overjoyed to be close to Norah. My fourteen year old son Jackson bounded down the stairs glaring at me. I laughed.

" You lucky bastard! Mom didn't get to you. I have to wear a freaking tie!" He complained. I laughed at him. He glared and punched me in the arm.

" Ha! You look like a noob!" I teased. Jackson and I acted more like friends than father and son.

" Shut up old fart! At least I don't have any gray hair!" He shot back. I sobered up and glared at him.

" Hey, now. I'm not that old. Only forty." I said. Jackson snorted.

" Yeah, try adding five years dad. Jesus! What is taking them so long! We are going to be late!" He complained. I shrugged.

" Hey, man. If I knew, I would be a freaking billionaire." I said. Jackson rolled his eyes. Finally Lizzy and Massie glided down the stairs and graced us with their beauty. We both stood. I grinned at my two girls.

" You both look beautiful." I said. It was true. Lizzy was dressed in a beautiful light blue mini dress that had braided patterns all over the neckline. Her blonde hair was curly as usual, but it was less wild as it usually is. Lizzy was just as beautiful as her mother. Massie was dressed in a beautiful form fitting black mini dress that emphasized her gorgeous figure. Even though Massie was forty four she still had the same figure that she did when she was walking the runway in her twenties. Massie's long chestnut curls were shining and cascading over her shoulder. Jackson grinned at his sister.

" You look fat in that dress." He teased. Lizzy rolled her eyes and purposely stepped on his foot with her lethal heels. Jackson winced in pain, but took it like a man and refused to show his pain. Massie rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse off of the table.

" Alright you two, stop messing around and lets go. We don't want to be late." My beautiful wife sighed. We all made our way towards my black Ferrari and piled in. Lizzy wrung her hands together nervously the entire time.

" What if I fall down on stage and kill myself?! I will look like such a loser!" Lizzy complained. Massie laughed and turned to pat Lizzy's knee.

" Sweetheart you will do fine. Honestly, you are a Harrington. We're always show stoppers." Massie winked at Lizzy, and Lizzy rolled her eyes.

" God, mom. You were a freaking supermodel, and dad was a professional soccer player. Of course you two were graceful." Jackson snorted and mumbled something about women under his breath. I laughed, and continued to listen to the two women in the car argue about poise.

When we pulled up in the school parking lot, Jackson jumped out of the car and ran off to greet his friends. Cam was there with his son Marcus. Jackson and Mark high fived as a group of high school girls strutted by, Cam and I laughed. Massie met up with Ellie and hugged her. The two of them chatted away effortlessly about clothing and the new Prada line. Kristen and Plovert's daughter Alyssa snuck up on Lizzy, and the two girls laughed and joked with their friends. Soon Claire, Griffin, and Nate arrived.

Then came Alicia, Josh, and their daughter Lydia. And finally Dylan, Kemp, Cherry, and Harry. All of the kids and friends were together. Finally the ceremony began. Lizzy, Alyssa, and Lydia were all graduating. When they called Lizzy's name. Massie had tears in her eyes. Lizzy stood up, and glided gracefully across the stage. Her long legs made it a short trip. She shook hands with the principal, and accepted her diploma with a shining smile. Massie wiped the tears from her eyes. Lizzy was all grown up now.

...............................................................................................

**Massie's POV**

_Age 50_

I smiled happily as I admired Lizzy in my wedding dress. But it wasn't mine anymore. No, it was Lizzy's. I got choked up just thinking about it. I couldn't have been happier with her choice of marriage. I always knew that her and Nate were a perfect match. And who better to have as your daughter's in laws than Claire and Griffin?

Lizzy was wearing my wedding dress with Claire veil and jewelry. I gazed at my daughter again. She was stunning. Her blonde locks were pinned up in a beautiful updo, her face was cream and roses, and her amber eyes shone with love. I leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

" You are gorgeous darling." I whispered in her ear. Lizzy smiled and my chin trembled. I couldn't believe that she was getting married. Lizzy hugged me and I cried. Claire was also crying, so the three of us held each other.

" Oh, Lizzy you are so beautiful." I said quietly. Claire agreed with me and Lizzy let a few tears of her own slid down her cheeks. I wiped them away with my thumbs, and I hugged her again.

" Oh, mom. I love you so much. You are the best mother in the world." Lizzy croaked. Just then Derrick walked into the room and when he saw our tears, turned to leave again. I knew how he was with tears. We laughed.

" Dad, its alright. We are done." Lizzy called after him. Derrick's face smoothed out, and he smiled as he came back into the room.

" You look stunning Lizzy. Nate won't be able to take his eyes off of you." Derrick said. Lizzy and I laughed. Griffin wrapped his arms around Claire, and Derrick kissed me. Lizzy pouted.

" I feel left out! I'm the only one in the room who isn't getting any love!" She joked. We all rolled our eyes. Jackson and Lydia ambled into the room and Jackson grinned at his sister.

" You're finally getting hitched! Took you long enough!" He teased. Lizzy rolled her eyes but smiled at her little brother. They hugged each other. Lydia and Jackson were engaged. When we arrived at the church that Derrick and I had been married at, Derrick turned to me and grinned.

" This place looks awful familiar." He teased. I laughed at my husband.

" Yes, it does." I quipped. He nuzzled my neck and kissed my collarbone.

" You still look as beautiful as you did on that day all those years ago." He whispered into my skin. I smiled at him softly.

" And you just as handsome." I answered. He kissed me softly.

" I love you."

" I love you too." Jackson pretended to gag and we rolled our eyes.

" Can you two refrain from making out in public. Its sort of embarrassing to watch two old farts get in on." He joked. Lydia smack his arm and glared at him.

" Shut up! Someday that will be you and me." She chastised. Derrick and I laughed as Jackson sobered up and begged for forgiveness. He was so whipped. Claire, Griffin, Jackson, Lydia, and I all left to sit down. I kissed Lizzy and Derrick before joining Claire in the front row. The wedding march began, and Derrick walked down the aisle with Lizzy linked onto his arm. When Nathan saw his wife to be he gasped, and grinned wildly. Throughout the entire ceremony Claire and I sobbed. But we completely lost it when they said their vows.

" Do you Nathan James Hastings take Elizabeth Sylvia Harrington to be your wife?" The minister asked. Nate shook his head.

" I do."

" And do you Elizabeth Sylvia Harrington take Nathan James Hastings to be your husband?" Elizabeth smiled with tears in her eyes.

" I do." The minister closed his book.

" You may now kiss the bride."

....................................................................................

**Derrick's POV**

_Age 55_

I grinned as we held our first grandchild, Anthony. He had blue eyes just like Nate, but had Lizzy's nose, lip, and hair. I cooed to him as he held onto my finger and stared at me with wide eyes. He was beautiful. I was almost speechless with emotion. You have never truly lived until you look into the eyes of your grandchild.

Next to me, Massie was hold Anthony's twin sister Isabella. Isabella had Lizzy and Massie's odd amber eyes, but had Nate's black hair. There was no doubt in my mind that both of them would be heartbreakers. Anthony stirred in my arms and I could tell by the look on his face that he was about to cry. I knew that look.

" Lizzy I think that its time for another feeding." I said. Lizzy stood up and gently took Anthony from my arms. Sure enough, he started to bawl. Anthony's tears triggered Isabella's, and soon the two of them were wailing their hearts out. Massie's brow furrowed, as she handed Lizzy Isabella. Lizzy crept upstairs to the nursery where she fed the twins. Nate followed his wife upstairs to help.

Massie and I were left alone. I turned to Massie to see that she had tears in her eyes. I held her as she cried. A few weeks before the twins were born, Massie's parent's had died. It had taken a toll on her, and she was very emotional. My parent's had died last year. Both parent's had been very old and had lived a long life. Massie looked into my eyes and sighed.

" They are beautiful." She said hoarsely. I nodded.

" Of course, they are your grandchildren after all." I joked. Massie smiled. Just then Jackson, and a very pregnant Lydia walked through the front door.

" Where are my new niece and nephew?" He bellowed. Loud cries were heard form the nursery upstairs. Lydia, Massie, and I all glared ta him. He smiled sheepishly.

" Sorry." Lydia rolled her eyes and flicked her long black hair behind her shoulders.

" What are you going to do when we have our child? You can't always be so careless." Lydia chastised her husband. I chuckled. Why did that remind me of Massie and I?

" He is just like his father." Massie stated as she stood and hugged her daughter in law and son.

" Lydia you look like you are about to pop!" I teased. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

" I know! And I feel like it too!" She declared. Shortly after, Lizzy and Nate came downstairs and we all chatted. I snuck into the nursery when nobody was looking and gazed at my grandchildren. They slept peacefully and quietly. I smiled affectionately down at them. I was the luckiest man in the world. I got to watch them grown into beautiful adults just like their parents.

.....................................................................................................................

**Massie's POV**

_Age 77_

Derrick eased himself down into the leather chair. He was paler than usual and walked more slowly than usual. Claire and I watched him worriedly. Griffin had passed last year of cancer. Claire has been deeply depressed ever since. She hardly ever smiled, and I could sense that she was almost ready to go. It was almost sad how normal it sounded to say that. Ready to go. But after a certain ago you become accustomed to death.

Alicia, Josh, Kristen, Plovert, Dylan, Kemp, Cam, Ellie, Griffin. All of them had passed in the last few years. I had never worn so much black. Now it was just me, Claire, and Derrick. Lizzy and Jackson were both grandparents, and Norah was a grandparent to be. It seemed so depressing. Like our life had had its time and now we were done. Ready to go. Derrick shakily put his arm around me, and kissed me. I hugged him carefully. Claire stood up.

" I should get going. I'll see you two tomorrow." She said. Her voice was laced with sadness. I waved goodbye to her. And then it was just Derrick and I. All alone in this large house that seemed so empty. Derrick had fallen asleep on my shoulder, so I woke him up and guided him to bed. As I lie asleep thinking about my life, I realized that this might be my last night with my husband. I turned over and hugged his back.

" Derrick?" I whispered into the darkness.

" Yes?"

" I love you." I began to cry. Derrick turned to face me and kissed my forehead.

" I know. I love you too. But Massie, we all have to go sometime. And now it is my time." He whispered. I sobbed.

" No! Please! Derrick, don't leave me!" I cried out. He held me to his chest and I cried harder than I ever had in my life.

" Massie, we have lived a wonderful, long life together. I will always love you. Know that. Not even death can affect my love for you. " He assured me. But words could not ease the pain that I was feeling.

" No! Please! Take me with you! My life has nothing without you!" I begged desperately.

" I love you." He whispered as his eyes closed. And slowly his grip on me loosened until it was limp. His breath slowed, and his heartbeat slowed until it stopped.

" No! No! No!" I stared at his peaceful face and my body was racked with sobs. I cried until my eyes ran dry. I couldn't move. The next morning I was awoken by Lizzy and Jackson shaking me awake. Both of their faces were streaked with tears, and I knew that what had happened last night was not a dream. It was real. Derrick was gone. Dead. My husband was gone.

...................................................................................................................

**Massie's POV**

_Age 77_

I lethargically stood and dressed into an all too familiar black dress. I slid on my black gloves, hat, and heels. I hobbled down the stairs and out onto the porch to wait for Jackson to pick me up. When he arrived, I slowly walked to his car in a daze. The car ride was silent.

When we arrived at the funeral, I met Claire at the door. Now I had an understanding of how she felt losing Griffin. I held her hand, and we walked into the ceremony slowly. When it was time for the viewing, Claire and I hobbled up to the coffin and peered inside.

As I stared at Derrick's pale, cold, dead body, I let the grief take me. I fell to the ground and sobbed. Claire held me as she too cried for both Derrick and Griffin. Our children and grandchildren surrounded us and comforted us through their tears. I stared over the edge of the coffin.

" Oh, Derrick. Why did you have to leave me?" I cried out softly. I patted his hand, before collecting myself, and standing. Claire and I walked away from the burial hand in hand. We were ready. Our husbands and friends were waiting for us in heaven and we had to meet them. As we turned around to look back at the burial Claire blew her nose.

" Well, thats the last of them. All of our friends and husbands are dead." She sighed. Her frail shoulders seemed to sink.

" Claire we should go and meet them." I said. Claire nodded.

" Massie, you have been my best friend through everything. I'm glad that it was you and me who were the last two." She said. I smiled at her.

" Me two. Lets do this together shall we?" I said. She nodded. We walked back to my house, and walked upstairs to my bedroom. Both of us lay down on my bed and held hands. We could tell that it was our time. We smiled peacefully.

" I'll see you up there Claire." I said as I drifted. Claire was already drifting too.

" I'll see you later Massie." And together, in peace, we passed on to a better place.

**Oh my god! I am crying right now. That has got to be the saddest thing I have ever written. This is the final installment of my Clique stories. I'm sorry to say that, but I really think that this is it. I focused mainly on Massie and a little of Claire, but mainly Massie. I hope that you all are happy with the final** **piece!**

**Review me loves!**

**xoxo**

**Kenza**


End file.
